A princesa dos peixes Cirurgiões Patela
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Fic de princesas do mar: Chega uma nova princesa em Salácia, chamada Paola. Marcelo está assustado, pois se sente esquisito perto dela e não sabe o porquê. Será que irá descobrir que está apaixonado pela princesa do Reino dos peixes cirurgiões-patela?
1. Chapter 1

**A princesa dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia em Salácia. Na escola do mar, a Professora Márcia acabara de avisar que tinham uma nova aluna na classe.

**Prof. Márcia: **Não quer se apresentar?

A nova aluna tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e usava como coroa um "adorno de cabeça" (boné), o que chamou muito a atenção. Ele era azul e preto com a aba amarela, e seu top e sua saia eram das mesmas cores.

**Aluna: ***tímida* Meu nome é Paola, do Reino dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela, e tenho 8 anos! É um prazer conhecê-los!

Após as apresentações, ela sentou-se num lugar vago ao lado de Esther.

**Tubarina: ***desconfiada* _Ela disse "Reino dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela"?_

No recreio, Paola comia seu lanche sozinha num banco, até Polvina, Esther e Tubarina aparecerem.

**Polvina: **Oi! Podemos sentar com você?

**Paola: **Claro, fiquem a vontade!

Todas se sentaram no banco.

**Polvina: **É um prazer te conhecer, Paola! Eu sou Polvina, e estas são Esther e Tubarina!

**Paola: **Prazer!

**Tubarina: **Você disse que é a princesa do reino dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela, não é?

**Paola: **Foi o que eu disse!

**Tubarina: **Então quer dizer que a sua mãe é uma...

**Paola: **Pois é! Vejo que o Rei Tubarão já te contou!

**Esther: ***confusa* Do que estão falando?

Paola fez pra Tubarina um sinal de "Pode contar", o que a deixou mais tranqüila.

**Tubarina: **A mãe da Paola é uma "Terra firme"!

**Polvina e Esther: ***chocadas* HEIN?

**Paola: **Eu conto tudo se prometerem não contar à ninguém!

**Polvina e Esther: **Prometemos!

**Paola: **Antes de eu nascer, papai foi para a terra firme pegar algumas algas, mas foi visto por uma terra firme: minha mãe, que morava na praia! Seu melhor amigo, o Rei Tubarão, foi o único que ficou sabendo, principalmente quando começou a ter um romance com ela e foi embora de Salácia!

**Polvina: **E o que aconteceu?

**Paola: **Os dois se casaram na praia e tiveram 3 filhos, eu e meus irmãos mais velhos! Quando eles pediram o divórcio, voltei pra Salácia com meu pai e meus irmãos ficaram em terra firme com minha mãe! Eu os visito ás vezes, principalmente porque eles moram na praia!

**Esther: **Que lindo! Isso explica a sua coroa, que parece um adorno de cabeça!

**Paola: **Verdade! Huh? O que está fazendo, Polvina?

**Polvina: ***olhando pros lados* Nada demais! Só fiquei me perguntando onde está o Marcelo! Ele nem apareceu pra incomodar a gente!

**Tubarina: **Ele disse hoje de manhã que estava com dor de estômago, mas acho que era só manha pra poder ficar no palácio!

**Paola: **Quem é esse tal Marcelo? Seu irmão?

**Tubarina: **Não, é meu primo, príncipe do Reino dos Tubarões-Martelo! Mas você não vai querer conhecê-lo, confie em mim! Venham, vamos voltar pra sala!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois da aula, à tarde, Hugo e Marcelo estavam indo jogar basquete e conversavam no caminho.

**Hugo: **Você não terminou seu trabalho de história a tempo e inventou essa história de dor de estômago?

**Marcelo: **Pois é! Mas agora o trabalho está pronto e só preciso entregá-lo amanhã pra professora Márcia! Mas e aí? Teve alguma novidade na escola hoje de manhã?

**Hugo: **Não muitas! Só que teve uma aluna nova e...

**Marcelo: ***interrompendo-o* Espera! Tá ouvindo isso?

Hugo parou de falar pra ouvir o "isso" a qual Marcelo se referia.

**Hugo: ***prestando atenção* Parece... música! E está vindo do campo de basquete!

Os dois seguiram o som e foram parar no campo de basquete, onde tinha alguém tocando música com flauta: Paola, a princesa dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela. Os dois se esconderam atrás de arbustos.

**Marcelo: ***confuso* Quem é ela?

**Hugo: **É a aluna nova que eu te falei! O nome dela é Paola e ela é do Reino dos peixes Cirurgiões-Patela!

**Marcelo: ***forçando a memória* Eu já ouvi meu tio falar alguma coisa sobre esse reino, mas... não me lembro!

**Hugo: **Quer falar com ela?

**Marcelo: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz! A gente precisa do campo mesmo!

Os dois saíram de trás das moitas e só aí que Paola os viu.

**Paola: ***cumprimentando* Ah, oi! Eu não vi vocês! Querem usar o campo, certo?

**Hugo: **Sim!

**Paola: ***reconhecendo-o* Ei, você é da minha classe! Desculpa, não sei o seu nome!

**Hugo: ***apresentando* Eu sou Hugo, do Reino das Tartarugas-Marinhas! E ele é o Marcelo, do reino dos Tubarões-martelo!

**Paola: ***lembrando* Ah, então você que é o primo da Tubarina! Muito prazer, eu sou Paola!

Ela estendeu a mão, e quando Marcelo a apertou, sentiu uma espécie de descarga elétrica, que o deixou confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo, além de levemente ruborizado.

**Marcelo: ***soltando a mão dela* Pra-prazer!

**Hugo: ***confuso* Você está bem, Marcelo? Ou, desta vez, ficou doente de verdade?

**Marcelo: **Não sei!

**Paola: **Bom, eu já vou indo! Meu pai deve estar me esperando! A gente se vê na escola!

Ela acenou pra eles e foi embora.

**Hugo: ***colocando a mão na testa de Marcelo* Você está um pouco vermelho, mas não está quente, o que quer dizer que não está febril!

**Marcelo: ***disfarçando* Não deve ser nada, Hugo! _Pelo menos, é o que eu espero!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Na hora do jantar, tanto Tubarina quanto seus pais notaram que Marcelo estava estranho.

**Tubarina: **Marcelo, você tá legal? Nem tocou na comida, e é sua favorita! É a dor de estômago?

**Marcelo: ***disfarçando* Não, não é nada! Apenas estou sem fome! Se importam se eu for para o quarto?

**Rei tubarão: **Não, pode ir! Mas não irá comer mais nada hoje!

Marcelo saiu da mesa e foi para seu quarto.

**Tubarina: ***desconfiada* _Aí tem coisa! Marcelo nunca perdeu o apetite! Deve estar escondendo algo e não quer nos contar!_

Após jantar, Tubarina foi até o quarto de Marcelo falar com ele.

**Tubarina: **Pode me contar o que está pegando? Você já inventou desculpas melhores pros meus pais do que essa!

**Marcelo: ***deitado na cama e olhando pro teto* Não vou contar!

**Tubarina: ***sorriso maroto* Então você tem um problema!

**Marcelo: **Sim e não!

**Tubarina: ***confusa* Como assim "sim e não"?

**Marcelo: ***levantando da cama* Olha, eu tenho mais o que fazer, ok? Pode ir saíndo!

Ele empurrou a prima pra fora do quarto e bateu a porta.

**Tubarina: **_Acho melhor falar com as meninas sobre isso!_

No dia seguinte, no recreio, Tubarina contou para Esther e Polvina o que houve.

**Tubarina: **... e ele confirmou que tem um problema, mas não quer me dizer e fica escondendo!

**Esther: **Isso é preocupante! Ele nem veio pra fora na hora do recreio! Preferiu ficar dentro da sala de aula com a Professora Márcia!

**Polvina: **Seja qual for o problema dele, deve ser bem sério!

**Voz: **Problema de quem?

**Esther: **Ah, oi Paola! Tudo bem?

**Paola: **Tudo! Desculpe ter me metido, mas fiquei curiosa! Alguém está com problema?

**Tubarina: **Meu primo Marcelo! Desde ontem à noite, ele tá esquisito!

**Paola: ***surpresa* Sério? Eu o conheci ontem, junto com o amigo dele Hugo, e ele parecia estar bem!

**Polvina: **Quando você o conheceu?

**Paola: **Ontem à tarde! Acho que o problema veio de repente, por que o Hugo perguntou se ele estava bem e...

**Esther: ***interrompendo* Então o Hugo deve saber de alguma coisa! Obrigada, Paola!

As três saíram dali.

**Paola: ***confusa* Ahn... de nada! Seja lá o que eu fiz!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

O que as meninas não sabiam é que Marcelo falava sobre seu problema com a Professora Márcia.

**Marcelo: **Essas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer desde ontem à tarde!

**Prof. Márcia: ***preocupada* O que são exatamente essas "coisas estranhas"? E o que aconteceu ontem à tarde pra você começar à tê-las?

**Marcelo: ***citando nos dedos* Embrulho no estômago, gagueira, frio na barriga... E isso começou a acontecer desde que Hugo me apresentou à aluna nova ontem, a Paola! Será que eu estou com uma doença grave?

**Prof. Márcia: ***rindo* Não Marcelo, sua "doença" não é grave! Você está apenas amadurecendo! Um pouco cedo para sua idade, mas está! Agora vai aproveitar o resto do recreio, ou ficará com fome mais tarde!

**Marcelo: ***aliviado* Sim, Professora Márcia! E obrigado!

Marcelo saiu da sala mais calmo, mas ainda confuso.

**Marcelo: **_Amadurecendo? Mas eu não sou uma maçã!_

Entretanto, quando viu Paola comendo seu lanche num banco sozinha, os "problemas graves" voltaram.

**Marcelo: ***refletindo* _Por que será que isso acontece quando vejo ou estou perto da Paola? Isso é estranho! _Ahn... o-oi Paola!

**Paola: **Oi Marcelo! Se sente melhor?

**Marcelo: ***confuso* Melhor de quê?

**Paola: **Do seu problema! Tubarina me contou!

**Marcelo: ***emburrado* Daqui a pouco a Tubarina vai contar meu problema pra escola toda!

**Paola: **Qual é exatamente seu problema? É grave?

**Marcelo: **Não! Me disseram que estou amadurecendo!

**Paola: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Só isso?

**Marcelo: ***envergonhado* Pois é! Mas o que é amadurecer? Sempre achei que isso tinha a ver com maçãs!

**Paola: **Minha mãe diz que tem outro significado, acho que é o seu caso! Se não estou enganada, é tornar-se experiente na idade... eu acho!

**Marcelo: ***corrigindo* Quer dizer... ficar mais velho?

**Paola: **Pode ser! Ou se interessar por coisas que as pessoas mais velhas se interessam!

**Marcelo: **Estranho!

Quanto à Esther, Tubarina e Polvina, estas conversavam com Hugo.

**Hugo: **Eu não sei o que o Marcelo tem, mas aconteceu depois que a Paola, amiga de vocês, apertou a mão dele pra cumprimentá-lo!

**Esther: ***sacando na hora* Ahn... meninas, acho que eu sei o que o Marcelo tem! Lembram do Saulo, primo dele?

**Polvina: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Lembramos! Aquele antipático... Mas o que ele tem a ver com a história?

**Esther: ***sorriso maroto* Acho que o Marcelo está passando pela mesma coisa, mas em relação a Paola!

**Tubarina: **Você quer dizer que ele está...

**Esther: **Exatamente!

**Polvina: ***rindo* Essa é boa! Logo o Marcelo? Impossível!

**Tubarina: **Eu pergunto pra ele mais tarde!

**Hugo: ***ainda confuso*_ Acho que estou completamente por fora!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

À noite, no quarto do Marcelo, este estava na cama olhando pro teto.

**Voz: **Que bonitinho! Nunca esperei que isso aconteceria com você, Marcelo!

**Marcelo: ***levando um susto* AI! TUBARINA! Vê se bate antes de entrar!

**Tubarina: ***sorriso maroto* Foi mal, mas precisamos conversar! Esther, Polvina e eu descobrimos o seu "problema"!

**Marcelo: ***girando os olhos* A Professora Márcia já me disse: estou amadurecendo!

**Tubarina: **Pode ser, mas não é só isso!

**Marcelo: ***surpreso* Tem mais?

**Tubarina: **Claro que tem! Ao conversarmos com o Hugo, descobrimos que esse problema surgiu no instante em que você apertou a mão da Paola pra cumprimentá-la ontem!

**Marcelo: **Foi! E daí?

**Tubarina: **E daí que nós descobrimos que você, Marcelo, está apaixonado pela princesa dos Peixes Cirurgiões-Patela!

Um silêncio se instalou dentro no quarto quando Marcelo entrou em choque.

**Tubarina: ***quebrando o silêncio* Ahn... Marcelo?

**Marcelo: ***voltando ao "normal"* COMO É QUE É?

**Tubarina: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Encare os fatos, Marcelo: você está a-pai-xo-na-do! Ou, por acaso, já sentiu isso perto de outras garotas?

**Marcelo: ***cabisbaixo* Pior que não! Mas se isso for verdade, estou perdido! Se você e as meninas já sabem, com certeza o resto também ficará sabendo! Incluíndo a Paola!

**Tubarina: **Não vão... se você aprender a disfarçar! E nós não vamos contar à ninguém!

**Marcelo: **Eu agradeço, Tubarina! Mas... como tiveram certeza de que eu estou apaixonado?

**Tubarina: **Porque a Esther já ficou apaixonada! Felizmente, a Paola é legal, não é como o Saulo!

**Marcelo: ***surpreso* O meu primo? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

**Tubarina: **Foi por ele que a Esther se apaixonou, mas desencantou logo! Só não conte à ninguém que eu te disse isso, ok? Ou a Esther me mata!

**Marcelo: ***rindo* Não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada!

**Tubarina: **Valeu! Bom, eu vou dormir! Até amanhã!

**Marcelo: **Até!

Tubarina saiu do quarto de Marcelo, antes do mesmo desligar a luz.

Comforme os dias passavam, Marcelo ia ficando cada vez mais amigo de Paola. Os outros estranhavam, mas Marcelo fingia ignorar. Até que um dia, quando estava procurando por Paola, a viu subindo para terra firme.

**Marcelo: ***confuso* _Aonde ela vai?_

Levado pela curiosidade, Marcelo seguiu Paola sem que ela percebesse. Ao chegar à superfície, levou um susto.

**Marcelo: ***olhos arregalados* _Paola está conversando com... TERRAS FIRMES?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

**Marcelo: ***confuso* _Que estranho! Apesar de serem terras firmes, eu consigo entender o que eles falam! Por que será?_

**Paola: **Então meus pais pretendem se casar de novo?

**Garoto 1: **Pois é, acabamos de descobrir!

**Garoto 2: ***notando algo* Ei Paola, posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Paola: **Vai em frente, Josh!

**Josh: **Por que você trouxe o seu namorado junto?

**Paola: ***confusa* Namorado?

Paola olhou pra trás e só aí percebeu Marcelo, que estava vermelho como um pimentão por causa do "namorado".

**Paola: ***vermelha* ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO, JOSH!

**Garoto 1: **Calma, o Josh estava só brincando! Ei garoto, vem cá!

Escondendo o receio, Marcelo foi até eles.

**Marcelo: **É a primeira vez que entendo o que um terra firme está dizendo!

**Josh: **Não somos terras firmes comuns! Ele é o Igor e eu sou o Josh! Somos os irmãos da Paola!

**Marcelo: ***chocado* IRMÃOS?

**Igor: **Melhor explicarmos desde o começo: nossa mãe é uma terra firme e nosso pai é o Rei Cirurgião-Patela! Quando o casamento não deu certo, os dois se separaram! Nós viemos morar com nossa mãe e a Paola foi morar com nosso pai!

**Paola: **Só agora eu soube que eles pretendem casar de novo e teremos que ficar em algum lugar!

**Marcelo: **Que tal no palácio Tubarão?

**Josh: ***tremendo* Tem certeza? Eu tenho medo de tubarão!

**Marcelo: **Vou perguntar ao meu tio! Não demoro!

Marcelo voltou a mergulhar.

**Igor: ***sorriso maroto* Seu namorado é bem generoso!

**Paola: **JÁ DISSE QUE ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO, CARAMBA!

**Josh: ***mesmo sorriso* Ainda não! Mas você gosta dele, não é?

**Paola: ***corando* Eu não sei do que está falando! Marcelo e eu somos bons amigos, e é só como amigo que eu gosto dele!

**Igor: ***sarcasmo* Certo! E eu sou uma foca!

Paola decidiu não discutir com seus irmãos, principalmente depois que Marcelo voltou para avisá-los da resposta de seu tio.

**Marcelo: **Ele não foi contra, já que o pai de vocês é o melhor amigo dele!

**Igor: **Então é melhor arrumarmos nossas malas!

**Josh: ***com medo* _Tomara que seja seguro!_

**Paola: ***indo para seu palácio* _Essa esperiência poderá ser interessante!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: linguagem dos terras firmes

**Capítulo 7.**

Após arrumarem suas coisas e se despedirem de seus pais, Paola, Josh e Igor foram para o Reino dos Tubarões.

**Rei Tubarão: **Sejam bem vindos! Tubarina, pode vir aqui? Preciso que mostre o palácio aos nossos hóspedes!

Tubarina foi apresentada aos irmãos de Paola, antes de ir mostrar o palácio para os três. No final, Paola dividiria o quarto com Tubarina e os meninos dividiriam com Marcelo.

**Rainha Tubarão: **Crianças, hora do jantar!

Num momento da janta, Josh teve uma ideia e falou com Igor, depois que Paola saiu da mesa pra ir ao banheiro.

**Josh:** Presta atenção: se não podemos fazer a Paola admitir por si própria que está apaixonada pelo Marcelo, daremos um empurrãozinho!

**Igor: ***confuso* Como?

**Josh: **Você vai ver depois que a Paola voltar do banheiro!

**Tubarina: ***desconfiada* _O que será que eles estão escondendo pra terem usado outro idioma?_

**Josh: ***notando Paola voltar* Ei Paola, troca de lugar comigo?

Paola não entendeu, mas trocou de lugar com Josh. Em vez de ficar entre ele e Igor, agora estava entre ele e Marcelo.

**Josh: ***sorriso maroto* _Hora da fase 2! _Ops, foi mal!

Ele disse isso após empurrar Paola, fingindo que tinha perdido o equilíbrio. O objetivo era fazer Marcelo segurá-la, algo simples.

Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu: ao empurrar Paola, Josh fez com que ela caísse em cima de Marcelo e seus lábios se tocassem por uns segundos.

**Paola e Marcelo: **AAAIII!

Um livrou-se do outro, vermelhos feito pimentão.

**Tubarina: ***espremendo o riso* _Agora eu entendi!_

**Igor: ***também espremendo o riso* _Essa foi boa! Nota 10 pro plano do Josh!_

**Josh: ***sorriso maroto* _Não era bem o que eu esperava, mas deu certo!_

**Rei e Rainha Tubarão: ***emocionados* _Eles crescem tão rápido!_

**Paola: ***sentindo o coração acelerado e um frio na barriga* _O que está havendo comigo?_

**Marcelo: ***mão na boca* _Gosto de morango? Essa é nova pra mim!_

**Paola: ***preocupada* _Isso não é normal! Tenho que me lembrar de falar com a professora Márcia!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Apesar de ter decidido falar com a Professora Márcia, Paola demorou 3 dias pra ter coragem de fazer isso. No recreio, pediu pra falar com ela e confessou tudo.

**Prof. Márcia: ***rindo* Então você também está passando por isso!

**Paola: **Como assim?

**Prof. Márcia: **Uns meses atrás, o Marcelo contou que passava por isso! Ou seja, estava apaixonado por uma das Princesas! E, pelo que vejo, você também está apaixonada, mas por um dos Príncipes!

**Paola: **Então o que eu faço, Professora Márcia?

**Prof. Márcia: **Tem duas escolhas: contar o que sente ou esperar a iniciativa dele!

**Paola: ***sorriso terno* Obrigada por me ajudar! Até mais, Professora Márcia!

Paola foi pro pátio. Apesar de ter descoberto há pouco tempo que estava apaixonada pelo Marcelo, precisava desabafar.

**Paola: ***tristonha* _Mas se ele gosta de outra princesa, que chance eu tenho?_

**Marcelo: ***indo até ela* Paola... podemos conversar?

**Paola: **Podemos! Eu preciso mesmo dizer algo importante pra você!

Os dois sentaram num banco do pátio.

**Paola: **Pode falar você primeiro!

**Marcelo: ***respirando fundo* É que... já faz um tempo que eu ando gostando de uma garota! Mas... ela é minha melhor amiga, e eu não quero acabar com a nossa amizade!

**Paola: **Eu sei como é!

**Marcelo: ***surpreso* Sabe? Como?

**Paola: **Há pouco tempo, descobri que gosto de um garoto, mas acho que ele está a fim de outra!

**Marcelo: **E quem é o garoto?

**Paola: **Você primeiro!

**Marcelo: **Vamos dizer ao mesmo tempo!

**Paola e Marcelo: ***corando* Vo... você!

Os dois olharam um para o outro com os olhos arregalados, antes de abrirem sorrisos. Finalmente estava tudo esclarecido.

**Marcelo: **Então... acha que a gente pode dar certo?

**Paola: **Pode... até virar namoro firme, ficarmos noivos e aí, casarmos!

**Marcelo: ***espantado* A gente não tem só 8 anos?

**Paola: ***rindo* Eu tava brincando, seu bobo!

Os dois riram, mas deram as mãos e voltaram juntos pra sala de aula. Queriam deixar bem claro, agora pra todo mundo, que gostavam um do outro.

FIM!


End file.
